saldeclafandomcom-20200214-history
Axevrai
The capital city lies here, as does a goblin fortress ruin, and a graveyard home to undead, ghosts, and giants from ages gone by. Population Axevrai has the highest population density of any other duchy. The people tend to be history fans, and are highly literate. Often, people move here if they want to learn more about the Age of Heroes. Citizens here have a heavy nasal accent, and often speak quickly, to the point of dropping whole syllables when excited. Names are typically French, with surnames based on trade, location, appearance of an ancestor, or past events. Climate and Geography Mild and hilly, Axevrai is one of the more idyllic places to live in Saldecla. Temperatures are mild, if occasionally rainy, and it experiences the four seasons of spring, summer, fall, and winter in turn. The land is arable and moderately farmed. There are no forests left except a few small stands of trees that exist as decoration, or are in places too dangerous to log. Economy and Agriculture Although scattered with farms, Axevrai still imports food from other duchies. Its wealth comes from taxes and the castle's proximity, which lead to a boost to income for innkeepers, construction workers, and many other workers and merchants. The prime crops grown are vegetables and fruit trees, arranged with the vegetables grown under the fruit trees. Axevrai has two of the largest livestock farms in Saldecla, which helps increase its monetary wealth through exports of meat and domestic leather. Architecture Most wealthy live in large square or rectangular homes, typically made of stone or clay bricks that are accented with polished wood. The less wealthy have smaller homes, made of stone. The wealthier the homeowner, the more windows they have, and the more interior decorations-- including carpets, wallpaper, and wooden furniture. Monster Population Axevrai is home to slimes, more than any other monster. The next most common monsters are goblins and lutins, with a few orcs as well. There is an ancient burial ground for an extinct monster race. Undead, skeletons, and mists live there in large amount. In the house in the center, an adventurous soul can find dire rats, bats, and spiders, and if they go deep enough into the bowels of the house, they can find the last known witch in Saldecla. Nobility Ruling Family The Royal Family of Kinguard also rules over Axevrai. Its current head is Mansfeld Kinguard I, with his wife Victoria Kinguard, formerly of the Gildefont family. They have four children; they have the sickly heir named Marc Claude Kinguard I, his likely successor Brahm Kinguard III, followed by Cameron Kinguard II (who has a clubfoot), and the sickly little Camille Kinguard IV who is not expected to survive another year. It is recorded that in the past, when the political scene was in turmoil and no viable heir was available (or all heirs were dangerous), a bastard was found within a week who, on testing, had royal parentage. Earldoms Roiterre The northernmost of Axevrai's earldoms, this is where the capital of the country resides, and is ruled by Prince Marc Claude Kinguard I. It is picturesque, with rolling hills and artfully-grown trees, and fast fields of grazing land. This land has the lowest taxes of any place in the entire kingdom, shy of the Koldazhek Cave Region. Bastion Named for its defensive position that has guarded the royal lands from outsiders, this eastern earldom is ruled by Countess Antoinette Truehaven, who, along with her twelve sons and seven daughters, helps Feytout defend the Fairy Forest to the south from lumberers. Though half of her sons are bastards, she was never unfaithful during her marriage before her husband passed away in a horrible unicorn assault while visiting the Fairy Forest. Her lands are slightly more wooded than the earldom to the north, as she believes redirecting a lumberer's efforts will be more rewarding, especially when tax time comes. Brumvert To the south, foggy Brumvert guards the first of the non-cliff coastlines going south on Isle Saldecla. Earl Aime Orchards rules these lands, and puts a heavy focus on trying to be more profitable and earth-friendly than their brother earldom, Lido, in Lushzhek. They fish often, and sometimes farmers looking for more profit will use fishing boats to sail all the way to Lushzhek to have their seeds blessed for the upcoming season. It is thanks to this earldom that the rest of the island doesn't go bankrupt trying to afford food. Baronies There aren't many baronies in Axevrai, but there are many barons, most of whom have done something to aid the kingdom in the past. These stations are little more than a title and a monthly stipend to ensure the family gets enough to eat. Landed baronies depend on taxes from those living on their lands, and pay part of that to their earl. Current Events * Prince Brahm Kinguard III is missing. His older brother, the heir, is not expected to survive long enough to ascend the throne. He has children, but one is clubfooted and the crown worries about how the people will handle a deformed heir so soon after a sickly one. The prince snuck out of the castle and was last seen at a tavern in Roi Saldecla-- the capital city of Saldecla. Prince Brahm was last seen travelling through the coastal outskirts of Driazhek alone, one drunk in a bar says. * The Hero of Light is supposedly staying anonymously in the Royal Castle. He hasn't been seen in 300 years, but multiple people claim to have spotted him. * The Royal Academy is preparing for exams. Multiple students have already succumbed to their stress. Some disappeared into rooms or out of the university. Some went home. Some haven't left the library in two days. Exams are hard in the royal city. * Children are daring each other to do dangerous things. More than once, these dares led to disappearances as children entered the Giant's Graveyard, the Goblin Fortress, the Witch's Manor, and even the basements of the Royal Saldecla Colisseum-- all places that are dangerous enough that adults do not enter them. Reasons for this recently popular behavior are unknown. * Tours of the Hero of Light's adventure sites are becoming massively popular. History fans are coming to Axevrai in droves in hopes of going to the places that the Hero of Light made famous 300 years ago. Given the anniversary is coming up of his recept of the title "Hero of Light", this behavior isn't surprising. Inns are filling up quickly, and petty crime is on the rise as the crowds inthe capital rise. Major Historical Sites * Giant's Graveyard * Goblin Fortress * The Witch's Manor * The Royal Castle * The Royal Saldecla Colisseum Category:Duchies